The 10 Year Reunion
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: It's 10 years after the victory of the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy receives an unexpected invitation in joining his alumni at their reunion. Draco has little interest in patching up most failed relationships from his past. However, he deeply desires closure. In order to achieve this, he must begin with his most pestering regret to date; Hermione Granger.
1. The Snake Who Shed His Skin

**Hey all! This idea came to me as a fun side project. I'm unsure how far I will take this as I'm currently working on it part for part. I plan on focusing on each main character at the reunion, and how their intertwined relationships affect them 10 years later. For some, the event provides re-connection with old friends. To others, the gathering leads to romantic opportunity that was once neglected.**

**Let me know what you think! Happy reading :) **

* * *

Today is the 10 year reunion at Hogwarts.

Having such an event on this _exact_ day was peculiar to Draco Malfoy. After all, 10 years ago marks the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Concurrently, it was the anniversary of the overthrowing of The Dark Lord, by none other than his arch nemesis as a teenager; Harry Potter.

At the current age of 28, Draco had learned to give credit where credit is due. He and his family were severely intertwined with Voldemort at the peak of his time, and Draco uniformly engaged in being a Death Eater at the ripe age of 16. But even the Malfoy family knew when it was time to draw a line in the sand. Wizards and witches were dropping like flies at the expense of their sole allegiance to The Dark Lord. There was only so much loyalty willing to be extended before becoming clear targets themselves.

After surviving the second wizarding war, Draco grew into his own once the initial aftershocks subsided. It was a bittersweet time in his life. He was free to roam the Earth without constantly watching his back, and was no longer controlled by the darkest wizard that had _ever_ walked the planet. But this didn't mean he would be out of the woods for good. The repercussions, both mentally and physically, of his families extensive bloodline; prejudiced, pure-blood Slytherins, would be with him for the rest of his life.

While remaining prideful and true to himself, Draco decided to take an alternate approach on life. Although his mother and father saw the importance of family directly following the Battle, they quickly turned into their old mischievous ways; capitalizing on blood purity and wealth. With an ultimate desire to distance himself from what remained of his family legacy, Lucius disowned his son in the process. Narcissa would reach out to him time and time again, but predominantly stood by her husband's isolation.

The abandonment of his parents lead to full possession and ownership of Malfoy Manor. Draco maintained a wealthy upper-class lifestyle without the help of his selfish father. He kept to himself and pursued a lengthy self-evaluation for years following the Battle of Hogwarts. It was impossible to turn an entire perspective on life, the only life he's ever known, upside down within 10 years. Plus, in some cases, he chose not to alternate certain ideals in the first place. He was a prideful man, after all.

Draco had ultimately been put through an _immensely_ traumatizing experience that no teenager should ever have to endure. He believed that he single handedly suffered the most torturous experience from _anyone _else at the wizarding school. His enemy by default, Harry Potter, was notably a close second; but at least Potter had come on top as a hero. Malfoy couldn't say the same for himself.

Harry Potter was the 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was 'The Boy Who Had No Choice'.

Receiving the invitation to the 10 year reunion came as a bit of a shock. He didn't desire the possibility of mending all destroyed relationships of his past. Namely, 'The Boy Who Lived'. In his mind, he wasn't indebted to Harry as they saved each other's lives more than once. They were simply at par. He was well aware that there was no way in _hell_ the two could ever be friends. He still didn't like the guy, and probably never would. But did he have respect for Potter?

Sure.

The motivation behind attending the reunion was the opportunity to be given peace of mind. Walking into the event today, he hoped to tie some loose ends regarding the self-loathing thoughts that had plagued his mind for years. He yearned for closure from the school that was willing to give so much, yet he ultimately defiled.

Draco was resentful of the bossy, arrogant young man he had come to be during his teenage years at Hogwarts. There were innocent souls he bullied relentlessly to tears. There were those who he profiled as useless and even wished _death _upon, simply due to the impurity of their blood.

But there was one witch in particular who he felt the obligation to face; a girl that he bullied as early on as adolescence. His bratty behavior was extremely heightened around her and many vicious comments were made. She always held much fascination to him despite the many attempts to wipe her from his mind completely. He successfully suppressed the truth by neglecting inner feelings while attending Hogwarts.

But after the Battle of Hogwarts and years of isolation, the truth had finally come spilling out.

* * *

Arriving at the reunion alone, none to his desire, Draco keeps a calm composure. 'Fake it 'til you make it' was an expression for a reason, and exhibiting a confident entrance would require such.

For all he knew, the second he locked eyes with the new headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, she would have him banished from the campus forever. However, she most likely took initiative of filtering through the invitations to the event. It seemed nearly impossible that a former Death Eater's invitation would somehow slip through the cracks to the headmaster.

Clearly, she felt he was worthy to attend.

Standing in the reconstructed castle is haunting and refreshing at the same time. It represented so much that he and his fellow students were put through. They had all been damaged, yet over time learned how to build their way back up.

10 years ago to the very second, Draco and his parents huddled amongst the crowd in the main hall he currently stands in. It was the end of the Battle, and the ashamed Malfoys didn't know how to act. However, one thing was certain. By doing a last minute change of allegiance, Draco regained acceptance from the forgiving school and avoided serious time in Azkaban.

He was prepared to walk into this event with zero expectations. For all he knew, not a single person would bat an eyelash at him. Or, he may get jumped by a group of vindictive alumni who he screwed over.

Whatever was coming, however, was what he deserved.

"Is that- is that really you?" A soft, familiar voice chimes in from behind.

Gripping his beer bottle so severe that it could shatter between his fingers, Draco slowly turns on his feet. His heart flutters as he meets eyes with Hermione Granger. She appears hesitant, yet forthcoming. Her expression is impossible to read, yet telling.

He nervously clears his throat and stiffens his posture. "Hello, Granger."


	2. Old Enemies, New Beginnings

**A/N: Wow! I wanted to thank you guys so much for the unexpected response. It really motivates me to know that you guys are enjoying it so far as well. I'm really excited for what I have in store for this story! Happy reading :)**

* * *

Hermione carefully studies Draco's face with arms folded close to her chest. Her hair is twisted in a fancy up do with bangs pressed flat across her forehead. Light makeup traces her eyes paired with rosy cheeks and a pastel pink lip. She's wearing a mature floor length dress that fits her body like a glove. The dark maroon dress is off the shoulder, and a sensual slit rises to her upper thigh.

It had been 10 _years_ since she last laid eyes on Draco Malfoy. The menacing boy from Slytherin; the spoiled child who harassed and called her a Mudblood on numerous occasions.. the _former Death Eater_.

Her voice quivers as she says, "It takes a lot of nerve, showing up here."

Draco's eyebrows instantly furrow as his eyes leave hers. Placing a sturdy hand in his pocket, he peers up to the high ceilings disappointedly shaking his head.

Feeling immediate guilt for the off-putting comment she adds, "But since you _are_ here.. How have you- how have you been?"

The unexpected follow up question puzzles Draco. Truthfully, he hadn't gotten that far. How exactly _has _he been? He inquisitively tilts his head to the side as his icy blue eyes find hers again. "Never better," he replies pensively.

"I heard you inherited the Manor," she challenges with an arched brow. "Continuing your father's legacy of segregation against minorities, are you?"

"On the contrary, I've spent these last years segregating myself," he sternly replies with clenched teeth. "And if I have any chance in gaining solace, I must face those I've mistreated out of blind hatred." There's a pause as he takes a step forward demanding eye contact. Hermione sharply inhales as he slowly says, "In fact, there were many things I was blind to." Her lips fold inward as she looks to the floor. Feeding on her vulnerability Draco adds, "I have a greater interest in hearing about yourself, Granger."

An unexpected rush of adrenaline travels through her arms and legs, and her cheeks lightly flush at the sensation. Receiving the unexpected heartfelt response throws her off guard. Hermione could _never _allow herself to have sympathy for Draco Malfoy based off one indirect apology. He was a calculative man, and there was no doubt about that.. yet the sincerity in his tone was palpable.

Her brain scrambles in a whirlwind of confusion as she fidgets with her hands. She tucks an invisible lock of hair behind her ear while her eyes desperately search the room for a familiar face. Draco widens his stance and crosses his arms closely watching her every move. His lips curl in amusement as she visibly squirms.

"Harry!" she gleefully exclaims in relief. Exhaling the breath she had tensely held in for minutes, she hurriedly motions her hand toward herself.

Malfoy tightens his jaw before glancing behind himself. Harry Potter walks past him with a bounce in his step headed for Hermione. Draco's eyes flicker between the nearly empty drink in hand and his childhood enemy. Along with the rest of them, Harry hadn't aged a day and maintained a similar appearance. The only difference was that his shaggy brunette hair had been trimmed, and rough patches of stubble cover his jaw line. His signature circular glasses rest on the bridge of his nose beneath the prominent scar on his forehead.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Harry casually comments with a crooked smile. Draco quickly raises both brows at him in response. "I really wasn't.. wasn't expecting to see you here.."

"Wish I could say the same," he impulsively replies. Hermione's forehead wrinkles looking between the two. Draco inwardly kicks himself. "Only joking, of course." Utilizing the years of practice in swallowing his pride, Malfoy extends an arm with the shadow of a smile. Potter hesitatingly grabs his hand before giving it a firm shake.

"I teach Transfiguration," Hermione hurriedly informs, cancelling the risk of another tense moment. "And Harry here is the new Head of Gryffindor," she adds patting a proud palm against her best friend's chest. "Along with teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. I couldn't think of a better person to honor those we've lost."

"Gee Hermione, you're making me blush," Harry says half-sarcastically.

Hermione's last sentence is unnerving to Draco. He guiltily closes his eyes running a swift hand through his blonde bangs. His family had had a hand in most of the lives that were ripped from each respective family. He would be forever haunted by his Slytherin predecessors for life. However, he remained a proud house member and always would. There were many strengthening qualities that he possessed in correlation to the house's representation; intuition, ambition.. _cunningness_ when applicable. But there was one dominating trait that stood out from the rest over these last 10 years.

Determination.

Draco Malfoy went after what he wanted, and would stop at nothing once he set his mind to it. It was the very reason he was standing in this room, after all.

Although he had his previous reservations with Hogwarts, Malfoy understood the skill and expertise required in order to become a professor. And Hermione, following in the footsteps of Professor McGonagall, clearly had a promising future. Professor McGonagall was the teacher of Transfiguration following Dumbledore, who ultimately became headmaster as well. In Draco's eyes, Hermione exhibited all of the qualities to lead Hogwarts one day herself.

As for Harry Potter, becoming the Head of Gryffindor and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor proved that he had maintained his title as a true hero and role model. And Draco had to give it to him, he had earned that title. However, it didn't stop the endless resentment toward Harry for being the 'fortunate' one out of the two men. He gulps a hefty amount of air as he observes the intricate lightning bolt carved into Harry's forehead. The mark of the fallen Dark Lord; a grim reminder of his powerless days as a Death Eater. Once his eyes leave Harry's scar, he coercively glances to the dark mark on his inner forearm that had faded over time, yet not entirely. His haunting memories would never completely vanish, and the semi-permanent mark of the Dark Lord mirrored that.

Hermione watches Malfoy self consciously examine his forearm with a loud exhale. He shakes his bone dry beer bottle before looking up to them. "I think I'll get myself another drink," he solemnly excuses himself with a forced smirk. He slowly puts one foot behind the other while his eyes uncomfortably scan the room.

"Brilliant! I'll have a vodka soda," Hermione instructs planting a confident hand on her hip. His eyes momentarily light up as he pauses in place. After replying with his eyebrows as he usually did, Malfoy follows orders and walks in the other direction.

Harry skeptically examines his friend with narrowed eyes while drawing a glass of neat bourbon to his lips.

"_Stop_ gawking at me," Hermione scoffs glaring at him. "Is it so wrong of me to request a vodka soda?"

"You don't even_ fancy_ drinking," he replies with a baffled smile. "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"I don't believe I understand..?" She stubbornly avoids eye contact until they regretfully fall upon Malfoy across the hall instead. As if he felt her eyes burning through the back of his head, he slickly looks over his shoulder directly at her. He smolders, staring deeply into her eyes until she finds the strength to whip her head in the other direction.

"There's no need to play coy, I saw the way you were acting around him."

"_Harry_," Hermione scolds placing both fists on her hips. "What, were you spying on me or something?"

"Hermione.. I was standing beside the both of you the _whole_ time," he says slowly. "Didn't you notice?"

Her body temperature rises once she notices Malfoy confidently striding toward them with a beer in one hand and a vodka soda in the other, as requested. "No.. no, I suppose not," she quietly replies absentmindedly. "I must have been.. distracted."

Harry casually scratches the back of his head following her line of vision. He lightly chuckles and pats his uncharacteristically disheveled best friend on the shoulder before walking away. "My point exactly."


	3. Zero to Hero

Neville Longbottom leans his forearms on the patio railing with eyes squinted against the setting sun. Harry joins his side as they silently overlook the campus. It's the beginning of summer, and the field exudes a vibrant color of green.

In order to take the edge off, Neville arrived to the event heavily buzzed. He keeps his weight leaned against the banister for maintained balance. "How do you do it, Harry?" he asks absent mindedly.

Harry inquisitively tilts his head toward his comrade. "Do what, exactly?"

"Forget it all. How do you do it?"

Neville, a fellow professor at Hogwarts teaching Herbology, remained a close friend to Harry over the years. Their friendship began in their first year over shared similarities. They both were born at the end of July, had a troublesome time grasping their lives as young wizards, and were subjected to heavy bullying. They also had an encounter with the Sorting Hat who had an ulterior plan from their desires. Harry refused to be placed in Slytherin, and Neville longed to be a Hufflepuff. The hat abided by Harry's requests, yet Neville didn't get so lucky.

Nevertheless, Neville was a proud Gryffindor and there was no doubt about that. Even though he certainly didn't see it in the beginning, he eventually understood why he was placed in the house alongside Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the like.

Above all, Harry and Neville held a deep-seated bond over something profoundly sinister; the fallen Dark Lord. Dumbledore ultimately clarified to Harry that _he _was the boy from the prophecy. However, it was still left up to debate whether the prophecy was in fact referring to Neville since they exhibited such similar qualities.

Their parents were both long term members of the Order of the Phoenix conspiring against Lord Voldemort's army. Regrettably, they ultimately fell victim to Voldemort's inhumane punishments respectively. At a very young age Neville's parents were tortured by Death Eaters, one of which including Draco's Aunt Bellatrix, until their brains were turned to mush. Visiting them at the psychiatric ward never grew easier on Neville no matter his age. If anything, it only grew tougher. He longed for his parents to understand that _their son_; the clumsy young boy who couldn't even remember where he left his toothbrush, had a heavy hand in defeating the very entity that lead to their heartbreaking fate.

The peak of Neville's young life began during his fifth year. Becoming a part of Dumbledore's Army was liberating and the first time he felt as though he was an active member of society. He no longer was the dorky, forgetful boy who allowed everyone to walk all over him. Being pushed around after so many years catapulted Neville into a fight or flight ultimatum.

And he chose to fight.

Following the second wizarding war, Neville lost touch with himself. Single handedly destroying Nadini made him a full-fledged hero and celebrity over night. But once it was all said and done he fell into a deep depression. He didn't know how to handle his newfound celebrity and the spotlight was overwhelming. Sure, he had made a name of himself despite _everyone_, from his family to his classmates, doubting him. But his inner child was still present, longing for closure and recognition. Being forced to grow up exponentially faster than most adolescents led to the neglect of his childhood trauma. The lost, insecure little boy who had his parents ripped from him, the intimidated child who sat beneath the Sorting Hat _begging _to be an unproblematic Hufflepuff so he could go about his way and mind his own business.. he was stillthere, earning to be comforted.

As a coping mechanism, Neville turned to his true passion; botany. There was something immensely therapeutic and symbolic about plant life.

In his first year he envisioned himself as an insignificant seed buried far beneath the dirt. By his fifth year multiple storms had passed, watering him into a small sapling; vulnerable yet hopeful. He survived the treacherous conditions and naturally grew taller and stronger. By his seventh year, he had evolved into a dandelion; an ordinary weed that eventually blossomed into an unforeseen beautiful seedling, proudly standing among the other flowers.

However, the second wizarding war had ripped his roots from the ground. The upward progression of his life had come to a plateau, and he didn't know how to revive the growth process. This manifested into a deep level of resentment and anger which he typically drowned out with alcohol. Although Voldemort's army had dwindled over time, he still felt the need for revenge. Killing Voldemort simply wasn't _enough_. His reign of terror would live on in their hearts forever.

"I haven't forgotten," Harry answers in full sincerity. "It's impossible." Slowly nodding his head, Neville turns to him. Harry places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder with a quick squeeze. "You know Neville, there's no such thing as a time limit when it comes to grief. Allow yourself to heal."

While soaking in his friends kind words, Neville glances inside. He notices a man with a shade of platinum blonde hair that was unique to only one family. Malfoy's casually mingling with Hermione as if _nothing_ ever happened. As if he was actually _welcome_ here.

Neville's grip tightens on the rail until his knuckles whiten.

* * *

Draco slides Hermione's drink into the palm of her hand.

Wasting no time upon Harry's absence, he pursues the solo conversation prior to their interruption. "Professor of Transfiguration, is that right?" he smoothly asks.

She quickly nods her head pinching two mini straws between her fingers. After taking a sip of her vodka soda she adds, "For about five years now. I had the classroom renovated "

"Very impressive, Granger. Transfiguration was never one of my strong suits," he casually notes.

Hermione's eyebrows furrow as she lowers her drink. "I hardly believe that to be true," she dryly states. "You managed to transfigure Neville into a toad in our first year, after all."

Draco pushes the beer bottle against twisted lips, desperately holding back a menacing smile. The memory isunpleasantly hilarious and he really wished she hadn't brought it up.

"Think it's funny, do you?"

Continuing to press the bottle to his lips fighting back a smirk, he shakes his head with forced lowered brows. He swallows and lowers his drink before replying, "No." Her doubtful eyes skeptically search his face as he takes a moment to reflect. It certainly wasn't the harassment of Neville that made him smile at the 'hilarious' memory, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. "I suppose it symbolizes a simpler time in life," he admits. "When turning students into amphibians was the _worst_ of my actions."

Hermione's lips fold inward as her eyes soften.

"Where is Longbottom, anyway?" he asks peering across the room. She points toward the patio where Neville and Harry remain perched with their backs to them.

"Neville isn't.. Neville hasn't been doing the best," she solemnly admits. "The Battle was very taxing on him. But Harry's been brilliant; he's really been there for him."

Draco strokes his chin with his attention fully set on the pair outside. Even the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts were still in recovery 10 years later. Malfoy could deeply relate to the two men; just from the other side of the coin. Apparently he wasn't alone in desiring proper restoration. However, at least Neville had Harry, and Harry had Neville.

Hermione squints her eyes at Malfoy who was clearly deep in thought.

"Draco?"

"Right," he says in a haze before snapping his neck toward her. His eyes refocus as he asks, "And Weasley?" His expression is unreadable. "The bloke usually stands out like a bloody sore thumb with that hair of his. Where is he?"

Hermione's eyes momentarily widen as she chews the ends of the straws in her drink. "Ronald couldn't make it today," she answers straightening her posture. "Following Fred's death, he and his siblings found it best to spend time with their brother Charlie in Romania."

Draco cocks an eyebrow casually taking a sip of his beer. He remains patient with subdued practice.

"It's not permanent, of course." She gestures a quick hand in front of herself as she thinks on her feet. "But rather, whenever they feel the need to get away.. which is- which is quite often.." She trips over her words as her eyes slowly trail from Malfoy's feet to his devilishly handsome face. "You see, we're both very busy and-"

Suddenly losing the ability to use her voice, she falls silent. Although her train of thought was going at its usual pace, if not faster, her lips refuse to move.

Hermione knew that she was perfectly happy doing what she loved best; teaching at the school that made her into the strong, brilliant woman she is today. However, her and Ron's relationship had endured a hefty amount of damage due to the several months spent apart.

They were on an agreed upon indefinite break as they did whenever he was across seas. When Ron was able to come back to London and spend time with her, they would do their best in 'going back to normal'. Unfortunately it wasn't realistic ,and the prolonged absence drained Hermione's needs.

"It.. hasn't been easy."

Draco crosses his arms tilting his head to the side. He was doing a fantastic job at maintaining a calm, casual composure. It makes the conversation all the more unnerving on Hermione.

"I think I'll go check on Neville." Her drained glass is shoved into his hand before lifting the bottom of her gown and bolting for the patio.


	4. Give the Devil His Due

"Well, _look who it is_."

An undesirable, familiar voice chimes in from Draco's left. He peers out of his peripheral to find his ex-girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, perched beside him. The fellow Slytherin has chocolate brown hair paired with bright green eyes encompassed in dark makeup. She's wearing a skin tight little black dress with a plunging neckline.

With a quick tilt of his chin, Draco wordlessly glares at her from the side of his eyes. He had zero interest in 'catching up' with his previous lover. Running into a hell bent ex failed to make his list of concerns walking into the reunion today.

The eyes currently burning through him had the tendency to light up whenever she was in a vindictive mood. He glances to Astoria's emerald eyes which sparkle like diamonds. She holds her wand beneath a levitating dirty martini while fluidly stirring it in mid air. Her hungry eyes devour him with a firm hand placed against her hip.

"Astoria," he acknowledges dryly.

"How is it possible that one of the wealthiest wizard's in the world hasn't managed to pay a phone bill in years?" she challenges. "Or, was his phone destroyed into bits and pieces after another unfortunate spout of rage?"

Things ended pretty nasty between the two, and he took full credibility for doing her dirty. Following the war and in between the controversy with his family, Draco found himself miserable, angry and alone. Astoria came along at the perfect time at the right place, and they had precarious sex on and off for five years. Once he was finally settled in securing his position and inheriting the Manor, he completely bailed.

"Perhaps _he _wasn't interested in dealing with this nonsense," he states blandly.

"So _that's_ your excuse this time, Draco?"

Their relationship ultimately turned into something undesirable to Malfoy. He never claimed her as his girlfriend as he never had sincere feelings for her. However, she claimed him as _her_ own and was extremely possessive. He viewed everything as physical and quite frankly didn't enjoy her personality. She was jealous, insecure, and arrogant causing them to butt heads often. But, she was _also_ sexy and audacious in the sack. So he put up with it until he came to the realization that he wanted something more at the age of 23.

Five years later, he had come to find that consistently ghosting and ignoring her phone calls may have not been the smartest way to go about it.

"I don't have an excuse," Draco confidently replies as he fully turns to face her. Astoria sharply inhales placing an agile hand over her collarbone. She perplexedly opens her mouth before quickly closing it.

"That was quite the sincere apology," she states condescendingly, repositioning an attitudinal stance. "That's all you've got? After all these years?"

Astoria's nagging was nothing new to Draco, yet he was fully aware that she deserved closure. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that he ran into his ex here. The reunion was bringing upon more opportunities for forgiveness than he had ever imagined.

Draco finishes his beer before slowly walking to the trash can and regaining composure. He exposes of the bottle before placing both hands in his pockets and returning to her side.

"It was unfair to string you along for the duration I held, Astoria," he admits.

The back to back submissive response only aggravates her further. She wanted to get a rise out of him. As usual, she was failing at igniting _any _emotional response from her ex. So, she goes for the jugular.

"I _always_ _knew_ you'd end up alone. And here you are; _alone_. No woman is good enough for Draco Malfoy, isn't that right?"

His blood boils as he squeezes his eyes shut. Once they flutter open they land on Hermione on the patio. She's aggressively gesturing her hands at Neville as if she were trying to get an important point across, peaking Draco's interest. Harry stands beside her across from Neville equally invested in the tense conversation.

"I beg to differ," Draco replies straightening his posture. As Hermione's eyes lock with his he adds, "Just not a woman like you."

Astoria's eyes widen as her jaw drops. Before she has the chance to attack him verbally or physically, he excuses himself. "Pardon me," he mutters straightening the lapels of his jacket, his eyes set on the commotion outside. "I have prior engagements that I must attend to."

* * *

Malfoy slithers to the side of the room making his way toward the patio. He knew he had no business in eavesdropping on the Gryffindors, but he was downright curious.

Suddenly, the patio door flies open and Neville lunges toward him like a bat out of hell. He plants his forearm against Draco's chest aggressively slamming his back against the wall. He nears his face by inches, his saddened eyes desperately searching his enemies face.

"How _dare_ you show up here?" Neville spits removing the wand from his pocket.

Draco's pinned against the wall and can't move his upper body. He keeps his eyes on Neville's hand as he reaches to his back pocket and grips his own wand. Soon thereafter, the tip of Neville's wand is jammed in between Draco's jaw and neck, forcefully poking his windpipe.

Malfoy coughs as his other hand tries to distance Neville's.

"_Answer me_!" Neville fumes applying more pressure to his neck. "You bullied me as a hobby; your family _tortured_ my parents.. you're a bloody former _Death Eater_!" Gripping the side of his shirt, he slams Draco against the wall once more causing his wand to fall to the floor. "You're a _disgrace_ to this school."

Malfoy maintains eye contact with the disheartened eyes peering back into his. Neville's eyelids rim with tears as his jaw tightens. He's shaking like a leaf and his breath reeks of vodka.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

After another severe collision of his head with the wall, Malfoy finally resists.

"What're you going to do Longbottom, kill me?" he taunts through pressed teeth. He chokes out against the harsh poking to his throat. The pressure of the wand instantly alleviates as Neville's forehead wrinkles. His glossy eyes contemplatively glance to the floor before regaining gumption. Licking his lips, Neville firmly pushes the wand deeper into his throat.

The room breaks out in resounding gasps and hollers. Everyone stops their conversations with their attention now centered upon the vengeful Gryffindor and remorseful Slytherin.

"Neville, _stop it_!" Hermione screams as she and Harry run toward them.

His quivering wand holds anchor as Neville glances to his friends. "No.. I won't." His voice fades. He was slowly unraveling, abiding by peer pressure as he did as a child. "I won't be told what to do any longer."

Although he's in immense pain, Draco closely observes the broken man before him. He's clearly distraught and acting out on anything that had any correlation to his unfortunate past.

"I understand what it's like Longbottom," he states in a low tone.

"How dare you say that to me?!" Neville roars, his wand inching further into his skin. "Were your parents' brains fried? Were you bullied all of your life?" After throwing another forceful blow against the wall he slowly says, "Have you ever considered that life was no longer worth living?"

"No." Draco's voice was giving out. Every swallow feels like he's forcing a sword down his throat. "But I understand what it's like-" He coughs before sucking in limited oxygen. "I understand what it's like to be chosen to commit something that was never desired."

Neville's eyebrows lower as his face softens.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Harry shouts from across the room sending Neville's wand flying. He and Hermione jog to their side as a very frustrated Neville grips both side of Draco's jacket. Malfoy grows angrier and angrier as he's repeatedly slammed back and forth against the wall. If it were anyone else doing this in the moment, they'd have already been pummeled.

But he won't fight back.

"Let go of him," Harry calmly instructs. "This isn't you, Neville."

His head rotates between his friend and Malfoy who remains pensive. Tears expel from his eyes as they look once more into Draco's.

"Malfoy isn't accountable for who his family is. You can fault him for bullying you, that's _fine_. But he did _not _do this to your parents. Taking out your pain on him for something a family member of his did will get you nowhere," Harry says approaching Neville from behind with a shoulder squeeze. "Just give yourself time."

With one last aggressive shove against the wall, Neville lets go of Draco and melts to the floor in tears. Malfoy straightens his jacket before gripping his throat. He peers down at the Gryffindor, unaware of how to react.

Hermione huddles around Neville, comforting him as he sobs into his hands. She looks up to Draco and mouths 'go'. He gives one last solemn look as Harry places a firm hand on his back with a light nudge. He leads him to the side of the room, cancelling the potential of another outbreak.

"Thank you for not retaliating," Harry says, his eyes on Professor McGonagall who enters the room. She makes her way to Hermione and Neville and helps escort the pair from the main hall. "He's not in his right mind."

Draco slowly shakes his head, undesirably at a loss for words. "Is he.. is he going to be alright?"

Harry's chest heaves as he says, "He'll be okay. He has me, he has Hermione, and he has Hogwarts."

Rubbing the back of his bruised head, Draco turns to his childhood enemy. "There are many things I have and _always_ _will_ dislike about you, Potter," he makes clear with stern eye contact.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, concerned that the Slytherin had hit his head too many times.

Draco doesn't allow the vulnerable expression on his face to be shown as he looks to the floor. "However, I envy the loyalty you've always provided for your friends. I've never experienced that." He casually glances to Harry who looks back at him with a continuous puzzled expression.

"Well.. thank you, I suppose." There's an awkward pause as he adds, "Forgive my lack of words. I just.. never fathomed the idea of you saying anything actually _nice_ to me."

Draco gives half an eye roll. "That would make two of us," he replies remorsefully. "Do me a favor, and never speak of this. I'll deny it."

Harry lightly chuckles shaking his head. "You have my word."


	5. Can't Drown Demons That Know How to Swim

Harry and Hermione sit with Neville in the other room. He managed to calm down fairly quickly but severely regretted his actions.

"Malfoy's a bloody tosser and I'll _never_ be persuaded otherwise." Neville leans his elbows against his thighs with his hands planted against his face. "But that was foolish of me. I'm.. I'm sorry for acting out."

"There's no need to apologize." Hermione's forehead wrinkles as she rubs his back and looks to Harry. "We understand the origin of your frustrations, and I believe Draco even does himself."

"Malfoy _is _a tosser, you're correct," Harry notes. "But I must agree with Hermione. The fact he didn't retaliate was rather curious. You'll never have to speak to him again or like the bloke.. but I really hope you received at least some closure with him."

Neville raises both brows. "I don't know if I'll ever receive closure.. on anything.." he replies just above a whisper. ".. But at least I know I have the two of you to count on."

"And you always will, Neville," Harry replies making his friend lightly smile.

"Well, I really best get going.. I think I've caused enough of a scene for one day."

"Let me go with you," Hermione says grabbing his shoulder.

Neville shakes his head as he looks to her. "I really appreciate it, but I think I just need some time alone to think things through."

Hermione looks concernedly to Harry who gives her a reassuring look of his faith in Neville.

"Well, alright then.."

They stand to their feet and hug each other good bye. "And by the way." Neville smirks looking between the two. "Thank you for disarming me this time as opposed to paralyzing me. That was a nasty fall in our first year. I had a bump on my head for weeks."

"Don't look at me," Harry says throwing his hands above shoulder level. "That was all Hermione."

Hermione giggles at the light dig. "Yes.. I suppose I could have handled that situation in a gentler manner.."

Harry's ringtone is heard from his pocket as he takes his phone out. Visibly distressed and worried, he excuses himself. "I apologize, but I really must take this," he says as his eyes anxiously dart between them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neville."

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

"I'm-I'm not sure." Without another word he bolts for the patio for a quiet place to speak.

* * *

Draco glares at his reflection.

His platinum blonde hair is disheveled, dark circles rim his lower eyelids, and a prominent purple bruise the size of a quarter is forming on his neck. He runs a hand over the mark as one of his rings catches the skin near it. He groans in pain as his jaw tightens. His body aches and his head is screaming after being repetitively bashed against a concrete wall.

Resorting to whiskey as a natural remedy, he finishes his drink while peering through the bottom of the glass. The distorted view of the mirror and his reflection triggers an innate frightened response. The sound of glass crashing against the tile pierces his ears as the drink slips between his fingers.

It's in this moment that Draco realizes the haunting significance of the bathroom he currently stands in.

The bathroom where he fled for privacy at the peak of his petrifaction in his sixth year. The bathroom where he balled his eyes out like he had never before. The bathroom where Harry Potter walked in on him crying. The bathroom where Potter attacked him with an unidentified charm causing lacerations across his entire body. The bathroom where Snape saved his life by healing the wounds before he bled to death.

Just as before, going to this bathroom to gain solace horrifically backfires.

Already immersed in self-contempt following the retaliation of both his spiteful ex and Neville, Draco didn't have the emotional capacity to handle another disturbing reminder of his past.

It was simply too much.

Being toppled over by a wave of panic and an unwelcome sensation to vomit, Draco bolts for the stall. The door slams behind him as he hovers over the toilet bowl. Holding a steady hand against his forehead, he dry heaves repeatedly before ultimately collapsing to the floor. He grips the front of his neck as his throat burns from the regurgitated whiskey. His thumb harshly pokes the sensitive bruise causing him to cry out in pain once more.

Overwhelmed with every negative emotion possible, Draco responds to the one that dominated all the others; fury. After springing to his feet he aggressively kicks the stall door over and over, grunting with each forceful blow. It repeatedly bangs against the adjacent stall loudly echoing throughout the vacant lounge.

Emerging from the confined area, he grips either side of the sink with his vision purposefully steadfast on his hands. He curses under his breath as his chin uncontrollably lifts to face the mirror. His eyes slowly drag from his hands, to the drain, to the faucet, until he ultimately finds himself peering back at himself in the mirror.

Leaving no time to contemplate he throws a violent punch at his reflection. Shards of glass are sent flying across his arm and to the floor. The troublesome adrenaline rush makes the impact painless.

The sound of hasty footsteps suddenly approach the bathroom. He freezes in place caught red handed.

"I thought I might find you here," Hermione says in relief. "I found your-" She lets out a stunned gasp as she nears their destroyed surroundings. Pieces of glass from both his cup and the mirror litter the floor accompanied by drops of blood. The unhinged stall door is still slowly swinging.

Too ashamed to look at her, Draco's eyes focus on the blood gushing from his knuckles. Whatever coloration that remained in his face is washed clean. He tightly squeezes his eyes shut while steadying his breath.

After _years_ of working on his anger, all of the time spent yearning to become a better man; he had failed. Just like before, his inner rage had gotten the best of him.. _right_ in front of Hermione Granger, nonetheless.

"What do you want, Granger?" he growls with a raspy voice. His chest grows heavier with each breath as he _refuses_ to look at her.

"Nothing," she replies lightly. "Well, I.. I located your wand. But I also felt obliged to make sure that you were okay-"

"I'm _fine_," he barks cutting her off. "Shouldn't you be with Longbottom?"

"You don't look fine to me," Hermione states matter-of-factly. He views her firmly cross her arms from the side of his eyes. Her pushiness pesters him deeply.

"_Go_," he warns through gritted teeth.

"No."

Draco furrows his brows against her defiance as their eyes finally meet. Hermione's inhales a sharp breath at his busted appearance. The concerned look on her face only pisses him off more. This wasn't some pity party. "I said.. _go_."

"And I said _no_."

Draco grimaces as his body twists toward her. He's sick, humiliated, mentally disabled and vulnerable.. all of which he never wished to be in front of her.

"Your hand.. it's bleeding profusely." Hermione points an unsteady finger at his fist. Multiple trails of blood stream from his knuckles soaking into the cuff of his white dress shirt. Abruptly whipping out her wand she boldly nears his side. "I'll fix it."

"I _don't need_ your help," he states in a threatening tone.

"I never implied that you did," she adamantly replies.

Hermione slowly drags one foot in front of the other keeping a sturdy eye on the unpredictable man before her. His light blue eyes dangerously glow staring back into hers. The intense emotion radiates against his ghost-white complexion.

She wasn't an idiot. Hermione knew damn well what was going on despite his many attempts to fend her off. She sympathized with how taxing it must be to show up to the reunion, receive several unwelcome glances and scoffs from their classmates.. and even be physically attacked by one. At first, she severely questioned his motives in attending the event. However, witnessing the manner in which he collectively handled Neville spoke louder than words.

Draco yearned for peace. Not just with the other students, but with _himself_. And it broke her heart to see that neither appeared to be succeeding thus far.

The significance of this bathroom was no secret to Hermione as well. Harry confided in his guilt following the usage of the 'Sectumsempra' charm on Draco. He knew that he could have killed him if Professor Snape hadn't conjured the counter curse to his self-invented spell. It plagued Harry's mind for quite some time, and he received months long detention as punishment with Snape.

"Give me your hand," Hermione says delicately. Flattening out her left palm, she patiently waits clutching her wand in the other.

Draco holds an irritated finger against his temple reluctantly offering his idle right hand. Her soft skin warmly welcomes his upon impact. Uncomfortably darting his eyes anywhere other than aligning with hers, he keeps his attention on his bright red knuckles.

"_Episkey_." With a quick flick of her wrist the wounds shrivel into nothingness. He promptly removes his hand from hers so as to no longer feel her skin against his. Tightening and loosening his fist, he silently walks to and turns on a sink rinsing off his hand.

"_Reparo._"

Draco glances at the shards of glass beneath him hover above the ground as they align with one another like an extremely complex puzzle. She ultimately plasters the pieces against the wall where the mirror once stood. He watches on in admiration as she cleans up the destruction he had caused in mere seconds.

Once she's finished repairing the stall door Draco feels obliged to say, "I apologize that you had to encounter this, Granger." He gazes into the intact mirror rectifying his demeanor. "I never intended to act out in such a manner."

Hermione casually flips her wand back into her handheld purse. "At least the plumbing wasn't eradicated this time," she states gingerly, hinting at her knowledge of his and Harry's duel. "Well, carry on then." She encouragingly leans her head toward the exit. Making her way she adds, "The night is still young."

"Stop," he states firmly.

Hermione's gown twirls with her body as she spins on her heels. Promptly scanning him up and down, she waits for him to speak. She's afraid of what he'll say, what he'll _do_ next. Draco's unreadable eyes penetrate hers once more igniting an uncomfortable flip of her stomach. He leisurely strides toward her as the grip on her clutch tightens. As he extends his hand outward she instinctively takes one step back. He prowls toward her, his palm laid out flat, his other in his pocket, and stops just inches in front of her.

Time stands still.

Her eyebrows furrow with a discouraging head shake as she looks from his hand to his face. Clearly he wasn't taking the hint as he remains stagnant in place.

She _refused_ to take the bait. She _couldn't_..

No matter how much she undeniably craved his touch.

Draco Malfoy had a horrific past and she felt insane for even entertaining the idea that she may actually be developing _feelings_ for the guy. Yet it didn't come as too much of a surprise as she had always found him _extremely_ attractive. Seeing how hard he had striven to become a better man, even in this very moment, was making it impossible to deny her desires.

However, Hermione was not a cheater. Whatever her and Ron's relationship was, albeit severely strained, she still had love and respect for him. This only made her newfound feelings all the more troubling.

A smirk of amusement traces Draco's lips at her uneasiness. The recent affect he apparently held over her was dreadfully intriguing. He wished she hadn't responded in such a vulnerable state around him.

It was only making his restraint all the more difficult.

With a perilous expression he takes one more step toward her, palm still held flat. Her chest rises and falls with saddened eyes. If he didn't know any better, a trace of tears rim her eyelids as she vigorously shakes her head once more.

"Draco, I-"

"My wand, Granger."

Hermione squeezes her eyes shut in relief, eagerly snatches it from her clutch, slams it in his hand, and dashes away from him.


	6. The Hero and The Dreamer

"Harry?"

"Luna- is everything alright?"

"Yes, my dear," she reassures in her signature delicate tone. "I'd imagine this to be more of a positive conversation. At least, one would hope."

Harry scratches the back of his neck pacing the patio anxiously. "Okay.. What's going on?"

Luna and Harry have been together for seven years and married for three.

Following Fred's death, Ginny joined the rest of the Weasleys in traveling the world in honor of her late older brother. She had a 'school girl crush' on Harry since the day they first met, and over the years he had come to find the undeniable qualities he shared with his best friend's sister; they were both fearless, self-reliant, athletic, and natural born leaders.

However, their relationship was put to the ultimate test over the course of their time spent at Hogwarts. They both changed in their own ways respectively and ultimately broke up soon after the Battle on a mutual basis. Ginny knew that she would be spending prolonged time with her family abroad and respected Harry's future at Hogwarts in continuing his legacy. Their relationship didn't feel as something that could survive long term overseas, so they decided to end on good terms with the desire to remain friends. Ginny was a strong independent young woman who didn't hold resentments and thus supported Harry's new relationship with their mutual friend.

In the end, she humbly made it clear that she simply wanted Harry to be happy; and Luna provided such.

When Harry first met Luna he was a bit weirded out by her. She was undoubtedly the most uniquely odd creature he had met during his experience at Hogwarts.. and that was saying a lot. However, he maintained a tight relationship with her despite her oddities. Overtime this lead to a deep level of affection for the strange girl with unwavering authenticity.

Luna wasn't particularly his type, and was certainly out of his comfort zone; a serious daydreamer and delightfully eccentric. She outwardly spoke her full truth loud and proud.. even if it was a little _too_ honest at times.

The Ravenclaw was aware that she deviated from the norm. This never stopped her from staying true to herself, turning a blind eye to those who simply didn't understand her. Harry, too, was misunderstood for a large majority of his life and could empathize. Such social bravery held his admiration.

Throughout the course of their friendship Luna was never hesitant, intimidated, or frankly in awe over Harry. She treated him as an equal, an ordinary student, and not as 'The Boy Who Lived'. It humbled him and was ultimately what he desired in a romantic partner.

As Professor Snape said best; _fame isn't everything_.

Behind closed doors, Harry was able to be himself around her. Although she was overtly honest, she was never judgmental of those she loved. She encouraged and stood behind every move Harry made through the course of their friendship. This built a very trusting bond between the two, and a strong foundation for a romantic relationship moving forward.

During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Sirius' cousin Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse launching his soul through a visible veil. It could be seen by all who came across it, however Harry and Luna were the only ones among their friends who could hear actual voices emerging from the phenomenon.

The aftermath of his godfather's death was nothing short of debilitating on Harry. Despite numerous pleas to be left alone, Luna emerged from the others as the only one who managed to get through to him. She delicately discussed her mother's death, and her theory on the peculiar veil they had encountered on that fateful day. From her perspective, the voices they heard represented a portal to the 'other side'. The only reason she and Harry could hear them was due to their history of witnessing death. Based off Luna's theory, she ensured that it wouldn't be the last he'd see of Sirius; and over time this proved to be true.

Luna's aura shined light upon Harry's darkness during his most ominous of times. Her ability to empathize and take care of such a tormented young man was astounding to Harry. She was the emotional anchor that someone such as himself required. There never was a dull moment with his wife, and she always kept him on his toes; even to this very moment.

"A very curious thing happened this afternoon," she says lightly. Based on her usual calm and collected tone, Harry has trouble signifying whether he should be concerned or otherwise. The fact that Luna was contacting him in this very moment was worrisome. He knew she had a very important interview with the Ministry this afternoon that she should be in the middle of.

Luna is the editor in chief for _The Quibbler_. She took full control of the magazine for her father as he was growing older and felt it was time for his eager daughter to take the reins. Luckily, the job held a heavy emphasis on research. This allowed her and Harry to travel the world during Hogwarts' summer break in search of strange creatures; her true passion. Harry found Luna's odd fascination with mystical creatures to be endearing and he enjoyed the lighthearted time off with his wife while away from Hogwarts.

"Well, what was it?" he pushes, the sound of light agitation in his tone.

"Remember that trip we were going to take to Norway in the summer, Harry?"

"Yes.. yes I do," he quickly replies, sliding the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I believe we'll have wait until next summer.. or the next.. I do feel badly about that.."

"Why would we do that? Luna, what's-"

She holds the same softness in her voice as she says, "I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry's eyes widen as he grips the railing for balance. His cheeks flush and a euphoric rush spills from his head to his toes. He wants to scream in elation but he's too shocked to use his vocal chords. A layer of perspiration covers his skin as a bolt of adrenaline ricochets through his body.

After 10 seconds of silence Luna says, "Hello, Harry? Are you upset about Norway?"

"No-no. Luna, that's brilliant! I can't believe you're.. I'm-I'm coming home right n-"

"Harry Potter you will do _no such thing_," she cuts him off with an elevated voice. "Half of the others will never see you again, and I will be seeing very much of you this summer.. rather _too_ much if anything." He chuckles shaking his head with a grin on his face. As usual, her candid quirkiness puts him at ease. "I just couldn't hold back from telling you. It was rather surprising.."

Covering his eyes with his hand Harry continues to take several laps on the empty patio. "Well thanks for calling.. I, I don't even know what to say."

"I can hear that."

Harry stops in place wiping a quick hand over his smiling face. "I love you, Luna."

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, Hermione!" Harry jogs toward them completely robbed of oxygen. He leans forward firmly placing both hands on his knees while regaining his breath.

"Harry, you're acting strange," Hermione attentively notes looking between he and the headmaster. "You're worrying me.."

"It's Luna," he replies with a grin, his chest heaving. "She's-we're.. Well, it appears as though the Potter name will carry on."

"What wonderful news, Mr. Potter." McGonagall warmly smiles placing a hand the side of his arm. "Please send Ms. Lovegood my warmest of wishes."

Hermione intervenes lunging her arms around his shoulders. "Harry, congratulations! I don't even know what to say.."

"I know the feeling," he replies squeezing her tight. As he holds her in his arms, she views Draco standing in the overpass to the main hall. Apparently he had finally decided to come out of hiding.

Hermione distances herself within arm's reach, her hands planted on either side of Harry's shoulders. She looks into her best friend's ecstatic, glistening green eyes which warms her heart. She hadn't seen the same look in his eyes since the day of his wedding. He and Luna weren't trying for a baby to her knowledge which made the surprise all the more exciting.

She curiously looks over Harry's shoulder to Draco who stands within ear shot. Refusing to make eye contact with her once, he confidently strides toward them.

"I couldn't help but overhear, Potter."

The three turn to him, McGonagall's eyes speculatively rotating between Harry and Draco. Harry runs a hand through his hair, still smiling, as he looks to the Slytherin.

"Congratulations." Draco outreaches his arm as they firmly shake hands. He notices the wedding band on Harry's finger for the first time.

"Thank you, Malf- are you bleeding?" He points to the cuff of Draco's dress shirt still inundated in blood.

Draco instantly retracts his hand and folds his arms. "Merely a scratch. It was properly taken care of," he rigidly replies, glancing to Hermione for the first time. The sides of her lips curl upward as she bites her lip fighting back a smile. The undeniable tension between the two instantly derails the paramount conversation.

Draco frustratingly runs a thumb over his lower lip before contemplatively looking to the ceiling. He had come to the realization that it may be in everyone's best interest to distance himself from the witch for the rest of the event. At least then, it wouldn't appear as though he was pulling his old tricks by selfishly manipulating situations to his benefit.

He wasn't sure what disturbed him more; the fact that he had genuinely brought himself into this conversation to _congratulate_ _Harry Potter_ on something, or the fact that he hadn't laid a finger on Hermione out of respect for _Ron Weasley_.

Feeling all eyes on her, Hermione breaks free of his nearly inescapable trance. "Right. Harry, can I walk you out?"

"Luna insisted I stay. But I have to find Teddy. Will you help me locate him?" Harry interlaces his fingers on top of his head, his eyes anxiously darting across the room.

"Teddy? So this will be number two then?" Draco asks stroking his chin. "Just what we need, another mini _Potter_ running around the bloody castle," he sarcastically adds with a smirk.

"Better than a mini Malfoy. Sounds quite awful, really," Harry jabs with a grimace. After receiving a glare from his childhood nemesis he answers, "And no, Teddy is my godson." Placing a hand on his friend's back, he has to quite literally push her away from the blonde. "Let's go, Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: Hi my loves! So, I know we've reached arguably one of the most contentious topics of the series regarding Harry's love life. This is just how I envisioned it going, and I thoroughly respect all Hinny shippers. Thanks for reading. **


	7. You Reap What You Sow

Being left alone with Professor McGonagall reignites Draco's anxiety. If there was any other person in the wizarding world he believed had the right to despise him, it would be the previous head of Gryffindor. He and her had never _particularly_ seen eye to eye..

Draco observes the elderly woman before him. She has on her signature pointed black hat along with velvety emerald robes. Even though it was 10 years later, McGonagall hadn't aged much either. Her demeanor is guarded yet oddly encouraging. It was incredibly hard for him to get a read on the intimidating woman with boundless wisdom, and it had been that way since the day he met her.

All he _did _know, was that she was aware of his history as a Death Eater and as a pompous nuisance of a child. That probably knocked him down a _few_ pegs in her eyes to begin with..

Slowly rubbing his hands together he says, "I wanted to express my gratitude in allowing me to attend today, headmistress."

McGonagall arches a speculative brow while looking down her nose at him. "You can thank Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger as well."

Her statement comes as a bit of a shock. "Right.."

"And you're welcome, Mr. Malfoy," she adds with the shadow of a smile.

"If I may ask, headmistress, I was rather curious about something," he says half-winded. McGonagall lightly nods her head prompting him to continue. "I must admit, I.." He places both hands in his pockets as he inhales a sharp breath. "I was curious as to what of Slytherin remains; if at all. I ponder about this quite often."

"Slytherin is still a house, if that is what you are asking, Mr. Malfoy."

A warm feeling of pride spreads across his chest, mixed with a simultaneous uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. It was bitter sweet to hear that his house had survived the war; the house that was easily the most looked down upon of the four by the end of the Battle deservedly.

Each upperclassmen from Slytherin approached the Battle in one of three ways:

The first was to align with Lord Voldemort. This generally included those who were either the son or daughter of Death Eaters, or those who worked for the Dark Lord purely out of fear or malice. The second option was to join Professor Slughorn and the rest of Hogwarts in fending _against_ Voldemort. And the third would reference those who simply evacuated the premises once there was the chance.

Draco Malfoy was a unique case that participated in each of the aforementioned. Being born into a family full of Death Eaters naturally catapulted him into having no decision other than to follow the orders of Voldemort. However, his true loyalty and morality came to the surface when certain opportunities presented itself. Saving Harry, Hermione, and Ron's lives in Malfoy Manor is just one example. Ultimately, he too fled the scene with his family until the Battle had come to an end.

"Does the Common Room remain in the bloody dungeon, then?" Draco inquires with a smirk.

"No. That was taken care of," she replies with a light smile.

"And who.." He runs a quick hand over his mouth as his expression drops. He lightly coughs holding the growing lump in his throat at bay. Losing his previous head of household and mentor was very difficult on Draco. They butted heads quite often, but Snape always had a liking for and held a natural protection over the young Slytherin. "Who carried on for Prosser Snape, then?"

"You see, there's somewhat of a dilemma in that regard, Mr. Malfoy," the headmistress says clasping her hands in front of her. Her head tilts to the side as she adds, "Professor Slughorn's retirement has transpired, and I have yet to find the appropriate successor to Severus. Mr. Slughorn handled the household to the best of his abilities following the Battle, yet I'm afraid the guilt of his involvement with Mr. Riddle was internally destructive."

"I'm.. I'm sorry to hear that." He views her thoughtfully observing him from his peripheral.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Slytherin requires a strong leader who will point them in the correct direction that I've envisioned for quite some time now. There must be a strong emphasis held on the students' opportune and unique abilities. Such ambition and determination to be triumphant is nothing short of admirable, so long as it is used in the appropriate manner."

The words she uses peaks Draco's interest. His lips contort into a prideful smile with bright, engaged eyes. The intrigued look on his face prompts her to continue.

"An idealistic leader would be someone who has both seen, lived _and_ experienced the darkest of wizards that emerged from Slytherin. Yet, someone who holds hope for the full redemption of the household. Someone who, like the household, has the right to a second chance and the desire to improve over time.."

Draco purses his lips to the side as he contemplatively glances to the floor. Once he raises his face, he's greeted by a kind twinkle in McGonagall's eye. Her poise is surprisingly sincere and forthcoming. He wasn't expecting to receive such a welcoming response from McGonagall; a firm woman who let it be known when she held distain toward someone.

But then again, Draco wasn't sure what response he was going to receive from the headmistress from the second he received the invitation. She could have used the '_Stupefy_' charm the second she laid eyes on him, spitefully knocking him out cold for all he knew.

Draco watches Hermione enter the main hall with Harry and a young boy who's wearing slacks, a white dress shirt, and a yellow and black infused tie. Hermione delicately places her hand on Teddy's back as she guides him toward himself and McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, excuse me for being rather forward," McGonagall speaks bringing him back into the conversation. Draco clears his throat tightening his tie as he looks back to the headmistress. "But I would like to extend the offer of having a meeting to discuss Slytherin." He raises a brow in sheer disbelief of where he thinks she's heading with this. "Summer is upon us, and I believe that allows a great amount of time in which proper training could be obtained."

"Training?" Draco wrinkles his forehead as his eyes dart from side to side. He lightly chuckles as he says, "You're joking, right?"

McGonagall maintains a stern expression and rigid posture.

The smile on his face drops as he points at himself. "You desire _myself _to be the new head of Slytherin?" Her body language replies for her as she momentarily squeezes her eyes shut with a light head nod. Draco can't help but hold back another laugh. "Excuse me, Professor, I don't mean to laugh. I just.. I-"

"_You_, Draco Malfoy, have the potential to be the symbol of a new and improved Slytherin," she firmly interjects. "The offer stands, and I will allow the time for you to contemplate."

With a baffled and confused smile still smacked across his face, Malfoy notices Hermione and the others just feet away. He runs a quick hand over his face with only a retained smirk remaining. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Hello headmistress," the young boy says with a soft voice.

"Why, hello Mr. Lupin. Are you ready for summer, I'm assured?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replies with an adamant head nod.

"Professor, I wanted to ask you about the curriculum regarding the Autumn session." Hermione glances at Draco before hurriedly pulling McGonagall to the side.

"I know who you are," Teddy says in an exuberant tone. "You're Draco Malfoy." He points at him as Draco glances to Harry.

"That's right.. I'm sure you've heard _loads_ of brilliant things about me," he sarcastically replies, his eyes tensely stuck on Harry. He could only imagine what the students at Hogwarts thought of him following his history.

"No, not really. But I mean, you're kind of a badass." The 12 year old notes causing Harry to raise both brows. "I read about you all of the time in the Daily Prophet. I don't know why you don't ever come out of hiding.. You're like one of the richest wizards in the-"

"Okay, Teddy," Harry hushes him patting him on the shoulder. "That's enough."

Draco folds his arms in amusement observing the mouthy young boy before him. "No need to stop him, Potter. He's a smart man," he notes with a smirk. "So Remus Lupin's son ended up in Hufflepuff, is that right?" he notes pointing to Teddy's tie. He gives a prideful nod followed by a thumbs up.

Teddy is the son of the late Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Prior to the Battle in which he died, Remus asked of Harry to watch over his young son if the worst were to happen. Taking prideful ownership as Teddy's godfather meant much more than just the title to Harry.

Teddy represented the hopeful afterlife of an incredibly dark time; a time in which many of Harry's loved ones were brutally murdered. Having the symbolic connection to the teacher that he looked up to most was nothing short of a blessing. Plus, with Remus being one of Sirius' long term best friends during their days at Hogwarts; Teddy also gifted a correlation to Harry's late godfather as well. He knew how proud Sirius would be of him in following his footsteps.

Having both parents killed in the Battle was nothing short of tragic. Harry spent a great amount of time discussing the Battle, and the bravery of Teddy's parents. Harry knew what it was like to be an orphan, and he related to his godson on a deep level. He loved and treated him as his own and saw many similar qualities in the young boy.

Teddy stayed with him during the holidays and any event in which Hogwarts allowed students to come home. His grandmother was his primary custodian who would take care of him during the summer. Since she lived in Scotland, it only made sense for his godfather to take care of him during the school year in which he taught at. As they were in transition of the end of the school year, Teddy was still under Harry's care.

"Well, Hufflepuff's better than bloody Gryffindor at least," Draco jokes lightly with a smirk.

"It's better than being placed in _Slytherin_ at least," Teddy corrects him in a serious tone. "My friends who were placed in it feel sort of lost. I feel badly for them.. what if their new head of household is a jerk?"

Draco contemplatively strokes his chin as he looks back to Teddy. "Tell your friends to consider themselves lucky to of not known Severus Snape, then."

Harry smiles as he says, "As much as it deeply pains me to say I actually _agree_ with Malfoy on something, I believe him to be correct." He and Draco exchange a brief earnest look over their shared relationships with the late Professor. The visual emotional exchange is short lived as they repulsively look the other way.

* * *

"So.. how did it go?"

"I must admit, Ms. Granger, I believe your premonition was correct. The boy appears to of improved," McGonagall replies glancing over to the three men. "Now, that is not _known_ until we meet once again. I will be keeping a firm eye on Mr. Malfoy. And that _is_, if he decides to accept the offer."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione replies with a giddy demeanor. "I truly believe that Draco is paving the path to a better life. I couldn't imagine a better candidate to help piece Slytherin back together."

"I must say.." Professor McGonagall's eyebrows slightly rise as she looks behind Hermione's shoulder before glancing back to her. "..I was not expecting him to attend today."

"Draco? Well as we spoke of, he's on a quest to redeem-"

"No, no, Ms. Granger." She points a rigid finger past Hermione causing her to turn around.

Her jaw lightly drops as the man with signature shaggy red hair and a matching scruffy beard locks eyes with her. For the first time in almost _two months_, Ron Weasley stands right before her.


	8. The Snake Who Perceived Audible Sound

Ron has a crooked smile on his face as he glances across the main hall. He had arrived alone and was in grubby clothing post-travel. He visually reacquaints himself with the familiar surroundings as his legs aimlessly stride through the dwindling crowd. A group of alumni holler his name slowing down his pace. Raising a quick hand at them, his feet continue to roam until his eyes finally meet Hermione's. He halts, the crooked smile on his face turning into more of a bashful smirk.

"Ron." Hermione speaks his name above a whisper as he rushes toward her.

Draco hears a recognizable voice from behind say, "Didn't think you'd see me today, did you?" He turns his head to find Ron Weasley, disheveled and sloppy, with his arms wrapped around Hermione.

After a momentary pause she replies, "I.. I can't believe you're actually here." The tone in her voice is disconcerting.

"Weasley's here," Draco blandly informs Harry tilting his head to the right. "I thought the bloke was in Russia or some nonsense."

"Romania," Harry corrects, placing his hands on either side of Teddy's shoulders from behind. He apprehensively observes his childhood best friends, visibly uneasy. "Best to let them talk."

Looking over his shoulder once more, Draco studies Hermione's flushed cheeks and the light smile traced across her lips. She's anxiously playing with a singular strand of curled hair that frames her face. As he watches on, he notes that she's having immense trouble holding eye contact with Ron. He turns back to Harry and Teddy forcing himself to appear unphased. "Fine by me."

Externally, he was as cool as a cucumber. Internally, he was going _mad_.

* * *

Ron examines his on-again, off-again girlfriend from head to toe as he holds her at arm's length. She looked truly ravishing. He found her very attractive in any state, but the floor length gown and fancy up-do somehow made the woman even more beautiful.

In contradiction to her enticing appearance, her slightly reserved demeanor is questionable. He was aware that ambushing Hermione at the event would come as a shock to say the least, but her uncomfortable body language was discouraging. He feels obliged to ask, "So.. are you happy to see me?"

"Yes, of course," she replies as her eyes finally meet his. The usual twinkle in her bronze colored eyes had noticeably faded. Ron looks to the floor in deep thought. "Of course I am," she repeats, almost as a reaffirmation for herself. "Fancy a drink?"

Ron's eyes curiously roam the main hall as she leads them to one of the bars. He hadn't stepped foot in the castle since the victory of the Battle 10 years ago to the date. Quite frankly, he didn't want to be here. He had zero desire to visit the property in which his older brother's life was taken. Every Gryffindor crest, every quidditch banner, every _student_ that capacitates the main hall is a bleak reminder of Fred.

Ron didn't resent his time at the school and was very grateful for it; it shaped him into the man he was today. Plus, he diligently fought alongside Harry and Hermione in the Battle. However, the school no longer held the magical, whimsical feel.

Hogwarts would simply_ never be the same._

* * *

"It's been 45 minutes too long since I've last refreshed my drink," Draco states firmly, his eyes locating a levitated bar adjacent to Hermione and Ron.

It had _also _been 10 minutes too long since she had walked off with _Weasley_.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Teddy asks with puppy dog eyes as he looks between himself and Harry.

"Of course I will," he replies with a straight face. "You possess a very special trait, Lupin; you make Potter's presence tolerable." Harry rolls his eyes with a smirk. After receiving a grin from Teddy, Draco excuses himself.

10 years in isolation certainly had its benefits. Draco spent endless hours altering spells and perfecting his craft. There was a huge emphasis held on the _improvement_ of his technique, and withholding the dark magic that was implemented and enforced upon him as a teenager.

Fortunately, it didn't require dark magic to remain precariously stealth.

Draco walks to the crevice of a corner and quickly looks over both shoulders before swiftly pulling his wand from the inside of his jacket. He promptly hides it by shoving it up the sleeve of his dress shirt. As he makes his way to the bar, he notices a large segregated pillar on the side of the room. It was the perfect spot to momentarily hide while still providing good aim. He places a hand on the smooth column as he sneakily shuffles behind it. The wand slides down his forearm into his grip with ease. He flicks his wrist once at Ron and once at Hermione as he mutters under his breath, "_Unum Sonorus._"

The altercation to the amplifying charm allowed the voices from those he targeted to be heard only by himself, and depleted the flash of light and/or noise repelling from his wand.

After gliding the wand back into the compartment of his inner jacket, he places both hands in his pockets. He emerges from behind the pillar and nonchalantly makes his way to the pub keeping his eyes on the ground.

Once he notices purple fog expelling from beneath the floating bar, he raises his face to be greeted by the bartender. She's an unfamiliar witch in her mid 40's with kinky curls and chocolate skin. Her friendly eyes welcome Draco as she uses her wand to absorb a puddle of liquid from the counter.

"What can I get started for you, hun?"

He observes multiple cauldrons behind her overflowing with smoke and bubbles. Reclining his elbows against the surface, he briefly glances at her nametag. "Plumeria, is it?"

"You can call me Plum."

"Tell me, Plum, which of your concoctions holds the longest duration to be made?"

Her face twists in confusion at the odd question. "I would have to say the Fizzly Wizzlys, my dear. It's a mixture of-"

"I'll take it," he rigidly instructs.

"Alright, hun.. It will take about 5 minutes, I'm afraid."

"Brilliant," he replies with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Draco initiates his well executed plan for successful eavesdropping. From here, all he had to do was keep conscious of his body language. Whatever was about to be overheard could _not_ evoke an expression or any sudden movements, and most importantly he could _not look in their direction_.

"I imagine it took a lot of strength in coming today," Hermione says softly. "How are the others?"

"Good," Ron replies. "Well, other than George crashing the brand new Ford into a bloody tree. Dad wasn't too happy about that one.."

"I hope this tree didn't have a vengeance to return the impact," she jokes.

Ron lightly chuckles. "No. Ridiculous, disastrous magical trees that are out to kill children don't exist in Romania." After a short pause he adds, "I've bloody missed you, Hermione."

"I've missed you too."

Draco's fingers curl into fists against the counter and his jaw tightens. The bartender focuses in on the visibly distant blonde before her. His eyes dart back and forth across the bar top as if he were quickly reading through an invisible transcript.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron suddenly complains. "Doesn't Malfoy get it by now that no one bloody wants him here?!"

Draco's heart rate sky rockets well aware that their eyes were glued to him. His eyesight wildly ricochets from the bar surface, to the cauldrons, to the friendly bartender, to his fists, and repeats. He fingers the inside of his collar welcoming cool air against his damp skin with his back still turned to them.

"He's got a lot of nerve, showing up here."

"I said the exact same thing at first, but I believe he has improved," Hermione replies with confidence.

"_Malfoy_? Have you bloody lost your mind in the last 2 months, Hermione?"

"If that's the case, then apparently _Harry_ must have bloodylost his mind too, Ronald," she snaps.

A vindicated smirk spreads across Draco's lips just as he notices Plumeria observing him from his peripheral. Glancing up at her, he clears his throat and rubs a hand across his mouth erasing the grin.

Ron forfeits from the tense topic as he mumbles, "Well I must just be grumpy from the travel, then."

"Must be."

After a few wordless moments he decides to change the subject. "I'd love to see your new classroom.. only if you want to show me, of course."

"Of course," she hurriedly replies almost talking over him.

Draco's squeezes his eyes shut sucking in a large amount of oxygen. He knew _exactly_ what Weasley's plan was. He had pursued enough females to know Ron's elementary agenda; get her alone in a room to himself, reminisce over their history, get all sentimental from being apart for so long, and then-

"Perhaps you would like to say hello to Harry first?" Hermione adds.

"Harry knew I was coming, I'll catch up with him later," Ron insists. "Besides, I have greater priorities at the moment; the beautiful woman standing right before me."

Draco rolls his eyes at the tacky comment withholding a guttural growl. Plumeria places the magenta colored Fizzy Wizzly before him. It's a tall, fruity drink with mini bewitched plastic monkeys swinging back and forth on the rim of the glass. Enchanted tiny umbrellas oscillate around them, and microscopic heart shaped bubbles float above the ornaments.

"Brilliant. I'm assured you recall the location," Hermione suggests sending Draco's heart into a freefall. After allowing enough time to give them a head start, he peers over his shoulder. They walk hand in hand to the base of the staircases with their backs to him.

Draco placates his forefinger and thumb against his forehead. "_What the bloody hell am I doing_?" he mumbles to himself. His other hand hastily fishes out his wand before effortlessly waving it behind him. "_Unum Quietus._" He promptly cancels the ability to listen in on their conversation. It was utterly self-destructive and childish; both of which he no longer strove to be.

With a sharp inhale and an impaled heart, he grimaces at the incredibly 'girly' drink before him. "Not my sort of beverage, Plum," he blandly alerts the bartender. "Whiskey, neat. And make it a double." He shuffles through the contents of the inside of his jacket shoving his wand back in place. Grabbing his wallet next, he places 400 pounds on the bar. "I imagine this will cover both."

"Dear, I believe you're terribly mistaken," she insists, pulling out a bottle of Black Label. "Drinks are free."

"Consider it as a tip, then."

Draco flinches as a tiny finger jabs his waist. "You said you were coming back," Teddy sternly acknowledges from below.

"I tried to stop him," Harry informs exhaling a large breath. "I believe you have a fan. Thought I taught him better.."

The freshly poured glass of whiskey slides across the bar into Draco's hand. He looks down his nose at the young Hufflepuff, his undeniable endearment growing for the boy. Not only was the kid mercilessly confident, such as himself, but the relieving distraction couldn't have come at a better moment. "Fancy going for a stroll to the Great Hall, Teddy? You're coming up on your second year, and I'd like to show you where I defeated Potter in our first duel."

"_Wicked_!"

Harry agitatedly looks between the two. "You did not defeat me.. _ever _in a duel, Malfoy," he firmly states with a baffled smile. Draco smirks as he watches Teddy eagerly tug on his godfather's jacket. Harry covers his eyes with one hand as he mutters, "_Fine_. But if you make me spend another minute with this bloke, I'm putting you on diaper duty indefinitely."

"Yeah, whatever," the feisty young man replies. "He's only joking," he clarifies to Draco.

Harry leads them in the other direction before promptly turning around. "He did _not_ beat me in a duel," he reiterates to Teddy with assertive hand movements. "Not _once_."

"Yeah, whatever," Teddy repeats with a giggle rushing past his godfather.

"Potter," Draco calls. He shoves the Fizzly Wizzly in Harry's hand before he even has the chance to think. "It's rather ungrateful, the attitude you're giving me. This beverage cost me 400 bloody pounds and not even a _thank you_. Rude, isn't it Teddy?" Harry's eyes widen as he looks down at the flamboyant cocktail in hand. Teddy uncontrollably laughs as the three men walk away from the bar. "Better drink up," Draco adds with a wink. There was no greater diversion than provoking his childhood nemesis, even _if _it was all in good fun.

Harry profusely shakes his head with a finger pointed at Draco. "You keep this rubbish up, and I'm never letting you around my godson again," he threatens before shamelessly taking a long sip of the delicious Fizzly Wizzly.


	9. When One Door Closes, Another Opens

**Crap! My worst nightmare happened and I realized an hour after posting that I put up the incorrect document. Luckily there was only slight modifications to the very end, but I just wanted to let you guys know if you happen to get notified twice or are re-reading. Sorry bout that! :(**

* * *

Archaic bird cages, duo chalkboards, and four rows of desks encompass the Transfiguration classroom just as Ron remembered.

"It hasn't changed much," Hermione points out as they enter her newly refurbished classroom. They walk down the aisle between the segregated rows of desks on either side of them. She joins him in gazing up at the high ceilings and glass painted windows. Sea otters, Hermione's Patronus, are intricately painted across the walls and numerous candles glide through the air in a circular motion.

A large portrait of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall hangs above Hermione's post. The painting is a derivative of their last photograph taken before the war; both smiling with a warm twinkle in their eye. The new Transfiguration teacher found it imperative to honor Hogwarts' late headmaster and current headmistress; both previous teachers of the complex course.

"It looks brilliant," Ron notes as his eyes continue to explore the classroom.

"Thank you," Hermione replies with a smile. She walks past him toward the exit as she calls, "Would you like to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom? It was heavily refurbished, Harry had-"

"Hermione, wait." He runs a hand over his face as she stops in place. "I didn't come all the way across the world to reunite with Hogwarts." His stomach churns as he adds, "I came back for _you_." Based off a large majority of her standoffish body language, it was anyone's guess as to how she was going to respond.

"That's.. that's lovely," she replies with a serene expression. "So you're here to stay, then?"

His eyesight falls to the floor as he gathers his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her, and he hadn't known since the moment he made the decision. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just.. can't. Being in this castle.. being in this _country _makes my bloody skin crawl."

Hermione's pained expression rips his heart into bits and pieces. He was aware that their relationship was unstable; they ritually fought like cats and dogs due to the distance _and _he didn't desire to live in England any longer.

But he still loved her.

"Hermione, we can still make it work. Look, I understand how you've managed to move past the Battle; you didn't lose anyone like I-"

"That is _not _fair," Hermione cuts him off pointing a rigid finger in his face. Her elevated voice intimidates him as it always did. "Do you really _think _that I didn't love Fred? That I _didn't _love Dumbledore? That I didn't love _every single _person we lost? I'm tired of having this same conversation with you." She covers her face by placing a hand against her forehead. "Just because a family member of mine didn't die _does not _mean that the terrible.. _terrible _memories don't impact me. Because they do; every single day."

Ron delicately takes the hand from her forehead and lowers it with a firm grip. "Then come with me."

"What?" She peers at him as if she didn't recognize the man before her.

"Come with me. Back to Romania. Ginny would love to see you, and Charlie would gladly have you."

"Ronald, I-I can't." Tears instantly flood her eyes, a few tracings down her cheeks. "Hogwarts is my home."

Ron looks off into the distance behind her as tears blind his vision. After a few moments his head lowers as he mutters, "Well then.. then I guess we're through." Hermione harshly inhales ripping her hand from his. "For good, this time."

She vigorously shakes her head as tears continue to expel from the rims of her eyes. "So you.. you came here to break up with me, did you?"

"I love you, Hermione," his voice quivers. "But I'm not coming back. I _can't. _This school is just a grim reminder; it's bloody difficult even seeing _you _most of the time."

Hermione scowls, an expression of pure fury flooding her face. She lifts the bottom of her gown, her chest heaving, as her eyes critically examine him for one last time. "Best to stay away from me then. Enjoy Romania."

* * *

After an extensive, to Harry's displeasure, tour of the Great Hall, Teddy went to his Common Room to gather his things as the night was coming to a close. In the meantime, Harry told Draco that he would like to show him something.

They end up at the courtyard; the location in which the very end of the Battle took place. They reach a gigantic, elaborate monument honoring those that were lost in the war. Every single name is engraved on the extensive list. Life-like portraits such as those in the castle hang of each of the deceased. A smile is on each of their faces, each lively photograph unique to the individuals during a happier time in their lives. Love letters, candles, flowers, and the wands held by their previous owners peacefully levitate around the memorial.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin stand side by side, their hands in their pockets, as they share a moment of silence. After a few minutes Draco skeptically tilts his head toward Harry. "Why did you bring me here, Potter?"

"I imagined you'd like to pay your respects."

"Is this some elaborate plan in making me feel guilty? I believe I've made it perfectly _clear _that I heavily resent my actions as a child."

"_No_." Harry furrows his brows forcing eye contact. "Quite the opposite." Draco tightly crosses his arms with a wrinkled forehead. "This monument isn't just a grim reminder, Malfoy." He briefly raises his eyebrows in disagreement.

A brisk rush of wind fluidly passes them as they stand there for another few wordless moments.

"I visit this quite often," Harry notes. "I've come to learn the true depth of the significance to this beautiful monument. It's not just a memorial, it's an optimal symbol of the _future_; Hogwarts' future. That those who sacrificed their lives for the good of this school, the good of this _world, _wasn't wasted."

Draco rubs a hand over his mouth as he remains respectfully silent.

"You see Malfoy, I didn't decide to teach at Hogwarts out of sheer obligation. I welcomingly accepted it as my duty for the welfare of the students. They deserve a shot at the boundless potential of this school that we were never given; in a world where evil is _not _the pinnacle of their focus."

Draco stands rigid with his eyes glued to the shrine. "It's advantageous for the students to have you, Potter."

"That may be true.. but imagine the impact that could be had if they were to acquire a mentor with immeasurable wisdom from _both _sides of the Battle.."

"What was that?" Draco suspiciously scans him once more.

"If you're looking for true redemption.." Harry casually glances to him. ".. This is your time for retribution, Malfoy." Draco contemplatively strokes his chin as his guard starts to diminish. "Come back to the school, and do it _better _this time. Hell, do it for your house; Slytherin yearns for the guidance."

"Were you listening in on my conversation with McGonagall, Potter?"

"No."

"Then how would you bloody know what we discussed?" he challenges.

"Because.." Harry turns to him with a purposeful vain smile. "I know everything; I'm Harry Potter."

"Bloody _hell_," Draco moans using a hand to cover his face and the smirk beneath. "And _this _is supposed to somehow allure me into taking the position?"

"Something like that." Harry's smile fades into a humorless expression. "In all seriousness though, Hermione informed me of her suggestion to the headmistress," he advises. "Brilliant, that one."

"Hermione?" Draco's neck snaps toward him in astonishment.

"Forgive me; _Granger_. Still can't tell whether you bloody know her first name or not.."

The crowd to their right parts as Ron hastily approaches them. "Harry! There you-" His eyebrows lower as he recognizes the platinum blonde _still _hanging around his best friend. He uses the back of his hand to rub both cheeks revealing lines of chaffed skin streaked across his face. Puffy dark circles rim his lower eyelids and it was blatantly obvious that he had been crying.

"You look like hell, Weasley," the light-haired blue-eyed man blandly states.

"Shove off _Malfoy_," Ron snaps as Harry shoots Draco a disappointed glare.

Feeling instant guilt for the instinctive insensitive comment Draco says, "Right. I believe this is my cue." After firmly patting Harry on the shoulder he excuses himself and leaves the pair behind.

The second Ron notices where he had even _found _Harry, in front of the memorial, he completely loses it. He lunges his arms around his best mate as he uncontrollably sobs against his shoulder. Harry rubs his back, his heart breaking for him. "Ron, what happened?"

* * *

Draco straightens his jacket, his eyes wandering the diminishing crowd, as he makes a dash to the staircases. He maintains the same heightened speed once he reaches the third floor. He halts at the opening to the passage way and runs a nervous hand through the bangs that hang in his eyes. His dress shoe anxiously taps the concrete as he catches his breath.

Without leaving another moment to discourage himself, he opens the corridor to the Transfiguration classroom.

He tentatively enters the dimly lit room using candles as its only source of lighting. Hermione stands with her back to him and appears to be reading a small book one-handed. Her shoulders intermittenly rise and fall as though she were weeping. A peculiar swarm of canaries linger over her head as she silently reads on. The heavy door harshly slams shut behind Draco causing her to flinch. Abruptly clasping the book shut with her back still turned to him, she shrieks "Ronald, I _told _you to get.. _OUT!_"

Within the blink of an eye, she twirls toward Draco with her wand readily pointed in his general direction. He swiftly slides his wand from the inside of his jacket as she shouts, "_OPPUGNO!_" A thunderous popping noise, something like a gunshot, emits from her wand as an equally explosive ray of light sends sparks flying across the classroom.

The attacking spell was directed at Ron the first time Hermione used it, and she intended for it to be the same for her second. Her eyes widen in horror once she realizes that it was in fact _Draco _who had entered the room.

But it was too late.

The flock of birds launch past her as all 15 of them speedily shoot toward Draco like darts. He keeps his eyes fixated on the spiteful canaries, his wand pointed in the other direction, as he shouts "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" He immediately disarms Hermione from his peripheral before directing his aim at the birds. "_Impedimenta!" _Dodging left and right, he repeats the incantation targeting one bird after the other. They combust into flurries of feathers raining across the classroom.

Hermione stands frozen in place stunned, guilty and downright _impressed_. Draco persistently hits each target to professionalism until he ultimately fends off the last one. Thoroughly blindsided and exhausted, he places both hands on his knees as his chest rapidly puffs up and down.

"_Draco_." She sobs using the side of her hand to wipe the tears beneath each eye. "I-I thought you were someone else.."

"I apologize for my _unforeseen attendance_," he hisses through pressed teeth while erecting his posture. His knuckles whiten maintaining a firm grip of his wand.

Cupping both hands against her mouth and nose, Hermione continues to cry in disbelief. Not only had her ambiguous relationship with Ron just come to a harsh end, but she had _also _just unknowingly attacked the man she has been developing feelings for.

Draco continues to visibly gather himself tilting his neck from side to side, his eyes roaming the vast classroom. "I wished to say goodbye," he ultimately announces with shortened breath and an aching heart. After feeling comfortable enough to conceal his wand he coolly shoves both hands in his pockets. "I've caused enough havoc for one day, and I believe I've overstayed my welcome." He twists his body away from her as he begins his departure.

"No, _wait. Please_," she begs.

Draco tightly squeezes his eyes shut as he freezes in place with his back to her. He turns to her ever so slowly inhaling an urgent silenced breath. Hermione interweaves between the row of desks and chairs as she rushes toward him. She uses her hands to flatten her gown against her curves and comes toe to toe with him. His eyes tensely explore the length of her body in silence.

Endless tears freefall from her chin to the floor. "I'm _so _sorry. _Please_, just.." Draco peers down at her as she extends an arm, her hand cautiously grabbing his. "Just.. _don't leave_. _Please_." Although Hermione had just blindly ambushed him, an undeniable piercing pain electrifies through his heart. Witnessing the notoriously gathered witch fall apart is nothing short of torturous. He maintains a somber expression as he glances to their interlocked hands. "I'm so bloody _tired _of everyone leaving me," she cries.

Draco's thumb inherently strokes the top of her hand as the severity in his face softens. Hermione looks up to him with widened, glossy brown eyes that sparkle against the candle light. He breaks eye contact and tightens his jaw, his hand still in hers. As he looks back to her he says, "If that's what you wish." His other hand nears her face as he delicately wipes a stray tear with the back of his finger. With a light smirk he adds, "I'll stay as long as you desire, Granger; whatever I can do to assist."


	10. The Reunion Comes to an End

Ron and Harry stand before the memorial while sharing a moment of silence in front of Fred's designated section. After a few minutes Ron retrieves a lightly crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. His head hangs low as he reads the handwritten letter aloud.

"Fred, I never got the chance to tell you that no matter how often you teased and traumatized me.." He pauses as he wipes a tear with the back of his hand and takes a deep breath. ".. Such as the time when I was three years old, and you turned my favorite teddy bear into an enormous, _filthy_ spider only because I accidentally broke your toy wand.. or the time you fed me an acid pop and burned a bloody hole through my tongue.." With a faint chuckle and a smile, Ron swipes away another tear. Harry lightly smiles as he firmly grips his friend's shoulder from behind. ".. No matter how much of a handful you were to mum and dad; wreaking havoc in the burrow, and setting off numerous explosions from your bedroom.. I need you to know that I always strived to be just like you, Fred. I envied your popularity, your humor, and I only joined the quidditch team so that you and George would be proud of me."

Extending his arm, Ron uses his wand to place the note into the levitated cycle of revolving gifts, letters, and belongings surrounding his brother's picture. "I miss you, Fred. Every bloody second of every bloody day." The lifelike portrait of Fred; beaming with his arms crossed and his shoulder to the camera, slowly winks at Ron as the letter joins the orbit. With his eyes wide, he turns to Harry. "Did you see that?"

"I did," Harry replies, smiling yet visibly choked up. "He's still with you, Ron."

With a bittersweet dull sensation in his heart, Ron announces that it was time for him to leave. He had accomplished his purpose in attending the event and needed to get back to his family.

"I understand why you must leave now.. but if you believe you're getting out of introducing yourself to your godchild once they arrive; you've got another thing coming," Harry informs with folded arms and an arched brow.

"Godchild?" Ron repeats with a grin. "You mean it?" After receiving a firm head nod from his best friend he pulls him in for a tight hug. "Thank you, Harry. Means the bloody world to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ron takes a couple steps back with both hands gripped on top of Harry's shoulders. "I guess this is goodbye for now, then. You'll receive my owl shortly upon my return." As he begins his departure, he swiftly turns back around. "And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please.. could you tell Hermione that I'm sorry? For that dim-witted comment of mine.. She means loads to me; you know that."

Harry closes both eyes with a quick nod of his head. "I can do that. We'll talk soon, mate."

* * *

Draco sits on top of one of the desks with his feet in a chair despite Hermione's several requests to remove them. She's seated beneath him with her elbow against the desk and her chin rested on her fist.

"Thank you again for accompanying me." She stares past him in a daze, her reddened eyes still glossy and puffy. "I must say, I never expected to end the night in my classroom, here.. with you.." She bites her lower lip as she briefly glances at him.

"I must say.." Draco strokes his chin with a grimace as his eyes wander. "I never expected to end the night in this bloody classroom either." Hermione scoffs with a smile as she folds her arms. A few seconds pass before he slickly adds, "I couldn't help but notice Weasley's rather abrupt exit." He hastily redirects the conversation well aware that bringing up the delicate subject was risky.

Frankly, what went on between Ron and Hermione was none of his business. However, he had refrained from using the self-serving amplifying charm to further his eavesdropping. To him, that meant he was more than entitled to additional information.

Hermione briefly raises her eyebrows as she informs in a low tone, "Ronald's leaving. For good."

Draco extends his neck and scratches the underside of his chin as his eyes continue to roam the classroom. He was clearly in deep thought, yet holds an unreadable expression.

"I wouldn't exactly say that he and I were doing very well as it were," she adds, blankly staring at the surface of the desk. "However, 10 years is a bloody long time." She lightly dabs a finger beneath each swollen eye.

Draco slides from atop the desk and slithers into the chair next to her. She views him gazing at her out of the side of her eye but neglects to look at him. Instead, she nervously fidgets with her hands in her lap over and over. She was embarrassed, ashamed, heartbroken, and _confused_.

"Whatever transpired that influenced your desire to use that charm on Weasley; whatever that bloke did to hurt you.." Draco's hand slowly nears hers from her peripheral. The warmth of his hand covering hers sends a shiver down her spine. "That bloody _git_ doesn't deserve a _single_ one of your tears," he states with clenched teeth. "I wish for you not to cry any longer.. and _quit_ twiddling with your hands, would you?"

Hermione timidly nods her head as she faces him with a bashful smile. A few remaining tears stream her cheek as she looks to his hand still protecting hers. Her clasped fingers progressively slip from each other separating a gap in her hands for his fingers to grab. They grip her right hand with great force as he brushes the top of her hand with his thumb. The comfort of his touch eventually calms her restless hands.

Draco pridefully declares, "See? There we are. Much better." He gives one last firm squeeze before gradually retracting his hand from her grip. "I believe I know of something that will cheer you up." He coolly withdraws the wand from his jacket and revolves his wrist upward in a slow motion. "_Lumos Borealis_." A translucent concoction of lime, magenta, and aquamarine snakes expel from the tip of his wand as they peacefully slither toward the top of the classroom. Each serpent tranquilly spreads across the perimeter intertwining with one another. The magnificent hue of colors gives off the effect of the Northern Lights beneath the ceiling.

"That's brilliant," Hermione says above a whisper. "How did you.. _where_ on Earth did you learn that?"

"I've spent a lot of years in segregation." He pauses as his eyes longingly examine her face. "Imagine what else I can do."

Hermione smirks with an arched brow. The grandfather clock in the corner of the classroom sounds, signifying that it was time for Professor McGonagall's departing speech. They hurriedly make their way to the main hall in a rush as Hermione leads him toward the exit.

"Granger." She stops in the middle of the doorway and fiercely turns on her heels coming face to face with him. "You look utterly ravishing." The intensified lustful expression on his face is unmistakable. "I suppose I've deeply wished to tell you that, all day."

With an earnest grin she replies, "Thank you, Draco.. for everything."

The fire in his eye peers through her with overwhelming passion. "I'm a man of my word, Granger. As I expressed; whatever I can do to assist."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for attending today," McGonagall announces. She stands behind the podium at the front of the main hall accompanied by the professors seated on either side of her. "It's been nothing short of a delight to reconnect with each and every one of you, and I'm grateful to have had the opportunity."

Draco stands in the shadows of the side of the room with both hands held in his pockets. Teddy is positioned next to his newfound idol with a yellow and black duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. He observes Draco's eyes steadfast on Hermione for the entirety of the speech. A proud smile traces her lips as she listens to the headmistress' closing commentary. She occasionally glances to Draco, her smile widening whenever their eyes meet.

"Ten years ago symbolizes the end to one of the darkest hours that Hogwarts has ever seen. However, I prefer to view it as a reflection of how far we have come; as a school, and as individuals. Please join me in celebrating our triumph, our courage, and above all; our ability to _love_." The headmistress lightly taps her hands together prompting the audience to burst into resounding applause. Draco firmly claps his hands together as Hermione's eyes find him once more. Her cheeks lightly flush as she sends him a toothy smile.

"So, how long have you fancied her?" Teddy casually inquires from below over the loud applause.

Draco's hands meet once more and then freeze in place as he looks down his nose at the boy. "What was that?"

"Ms. Granger. How long have you fancied her?" he slowly repeats with a snarky smirk.

Draco folds his arms with an impassive expression as he watches the group of alumni make their way toward the exits. "And just exactly _who_ do you think you are, implying such nonsense, Lupin?"

"It's bloody obvious!" Teddy rebuttals with an elongated eye roll and smile. "No need to be embarrassed; she's very pretty."

Draco mirrors his actions with an eye roll and an amused smirk. "You're quite the know-it-all, aren't you Teddy?" The crowd continues to depart as he watches Hermione and Harry exit from behind the platform. "Perhaps you could be correct. However, that piece of information would remain in confidence between the two of us _if _it proved to be accurate. Understand?"

Teddy briefly shrugs his shoulders throwing his hands at shoulder level. "Let's go find Harry." He promptly postpones their discussion by taking off in the other direction. Draco trails behind him through the swarm of people until they reach the headmistress, Harry, and Hermione at the front of the hall.

Professor McGonagall is pulled off to the side by multiple graduates paying their respects and saying their goodbyes. Harry approaches Teddy placing a hand on his back. "Are you ready to get going, then? Looks as though you have everything," he notes referencing to the duffel bag.

The young Hufflepuff gives an eager head nod before glancing to Draco. "Yes I have everything, but there was one more thing." He looks to Hermione as he casually readjusts the bag on his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy wanted me to ask you something."

Draco's eyebrows harshly furrow as he glares at the feisty young man.

"Fancy him taking you out to dinner sometime, Ms. Granger?"

Harry and Draco's eyes simultaneously widen exchanging a brief look with each other. Hermione giggles as she bites the knuckle of her index finger. She had never experienced such a bright shade of pink inundated across the Slytherin's cheeks.

"Is that right?" she challenges with a devilish smirk. "Mr. Malfoy told you to ask me, did he?"

"I did absolutely _no such thing_," Draco viciously pleads shaking his head. "You _bloody_ little-"

"Well, you can tell _Mr. Malfoy_ that I'd love to," Hermione interjects as her eyes meet his. "In due time."

Draco can't hold back a grin as he bashfully looks to the floor. "Right.. I believe something can be arranged, then. I suppose you'll live to see another day, Lupin."

Teddy chuckles as he gives him a thumbs up. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Harry holds a bewildered expression with his lips pursed to the side. He initially didn't know how to feel about it, seeing as she and Ron had just broken up earlier that day. However, he identified the spark between the two ever since the minute they laid eyes on each other today. Once Hermione was ready to get back out there, she deserved love.

Even if that meant it included Draco Malfoy.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione promptly acknowledges the headmistress as her lips timidly fold inward.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter." McGonagall looks between the four with a light smile. "I see you've found yourself a new friend, Mr. Lupin."

"He bloody wishes," Draco replies as he roughly dishevels the gel in Teddy's hair. The young boy irritably shoves his hand away with a smirk before tightly crossing his arms. Draco turns his attention back to McGonagall as he states, "Professor, I wanted to thank you once more for granting my attendance."

"My pleasure, Mr. Malfoy." The headmistress cheerfully smiles with a head tilt as she adds, "You are always welcome here."

"That's advantageous," he thoughtfully replies as he folds his arms. "After all, it would be impossible to attend my orientation otherwise."

Hermione lightly gasps inherently squeezing Harry's hand beside her.

"Do you really mean it?!" Teddy interjects with a giddy hop. "Does he mean it?" he excitedly asks Harry.

"I believe he does," he replies with a joyous smile as he gives Draco a firm handshake. "Come on Teddy, we best get going. Luna will be waiting for us." Harry leads his enthusiastic godson toward the exit receiving endless questions over his idol's revelation.

Hermione squeals lunging her arms around Draco, disregarding her visible untamed excitement. "You're going to be brilliant," she whispers in his ear as he holds her tight with eyes closed.

Professor McGonagall's eyes crinkle at the corners as she gives him a warm smile. "That's wonderful news."

Draco flashes a humbled smile to the professor. "Well, I believe that's enough for one bloody day," he announces. "May I walk you out?" Hermione eagerly nods her head as they both look to McGonagall. "Thank you, headmistress. I imagine I will be seeing you soon."

The headmistress modestly bows her head. They begin their departure as McGonagall calls after them, "And Draco?" He turns to her, the grin lingering on his face.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! So, this will be the closing to this story. However, I ended up enjoying writing this concept so much that I've decided to make a sequel that is already in the works! I'm unsure what is the best way to advise all of you once the first chapter is posted.. I was thinking of posting an additional chapter on this installment once it's ready so you will be notified. I've never written a sequel so close to the ending of one story, so if anyone has any other suggestions on how to do this please let me know.**

**Thank you so much once again for the support of this story; it's been a blast, and I can't wait to expand on our favorite characters running Hogwarts together! Stay tuned! :)**


	11. Notice of Sequel

Hey guys! I'm ecstatic to announce that the first new chapter is out. I think it's going to be a ton of fun!

FF won't let me put a link (so annoying) but just check it out under my profile. It's called 'Hogwarts: The Next Generation'.

I can't wait to hear from you guys, and enjoy!


End file.
